The present invention relates to a vehicle inner tube for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to such a vehicle inner tube which has protective breaker means for protection against piercing of an external pointed object.
Regular motorcycle and automobile tires do not have an inner tube. When an external pointed object pierces the tire of a motor vehicle, air does not immediately leak out. However, if the motor vehicle keeps running for a certain length of time after piercing of an external pointed object through one tire thereof, the tire may explode, causing a catastrophe.